


Bed For Three

by pukefiend



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emetophilia, Married Characters, Multi, Polyamory, Sickfic, Sleeping Together, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Joaquin is surprised to wake up ill, and his spouses take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed For Three

Joaquin woke up feeling sweaty. The air in the bedroom was cold, but he could feel the heat of Maria and Manolo beside him. His face felt cold and clammy, and his insides felt shaken up. 

He sat up slowly, careful not to disturb the two people sleeping with him. Sleeping three to a bed meant close quarters and plenty of cuddling, not that any of them minded. 

Joaquin wiped his brow with the back of his hand, swallowing hard. 

He heard Maria stir beside him. 

"Joaquin? Are you awake?" Maria whispered. 

"Mhm," he answered half-heartedly, hands going to rest on his stomach. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Uh, no. No I'm alright," Joaquin lied. He burped softly and cringed. 

"Then, why are you up so early?" Maria asked. She rolled over to face Joaquin. 

"Um-"

"Are you sick?" 

Joaquin thought for a second. For all his life, his medal had prevented him from getting sick. He wasn't even sure this was what it was like to be sick. "I don't...know?" he finally replied. 

Maria sat up a bit, her hand coming up to rest on Joaquin's sweating forehead. 

"Ah, you're really warm. I think you're probably ill. Do you feel bad?" 

Joaquin nodded softly. His stomach sloshed in protest and he bit back a groan. 

"Manolo," Maria said. Joaquin's eyes went wide. "Don't wake him up," he hissed. Maria just shook her head and continued. "Manolo!" she repeated, poking his side. 

"Eh what?" Manolo muttered groggily. 

"Joaquin is sick, I think," Maria told him. 

Joaquin whined in protest. "I am nooott," he said, sounding like a little kid. 

Manolo turned to face Joaquin. Joaquin's face had gone pale, and his brow was beaded with sweat. Manolo kissed Joaquin's cheek. 

"What a way to start the morning," he chuckled. 

"This is serious, you," Maria scolded. Joaquin whimpered a little. 

"It's alright. I'll go get you some water. Manolo, stay here with him," Maria said, swinging her feet out of bed. She walked out of the room. 

Manolo moved closer to his sick husband. He placed his arm behind Joaquin's neck. 

"Do you feel bad?" Manolo asked. 

Joaquin nodded, hands still on his aching stomach. Manolo rubbed his arm gently. 

"It will be okay. Maria will know what to do."

Joaquin just grumbled. 

Manolo held him closer, running his hand through Joaquin's hair absently. 

"Relax."

Maria opened the door, a glass of water in one hand. She made her way over to the bed and handed the cup to Joaquin. 

"You need to drink, or you'll get worse," she told him. 

Joaquin sipped the water gingerly. Maria grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it. 

"It's okay. I know you are brave and strong and I know you will be okay," she told him, a slight smile on her face. Manolo nodded in agreement. Joaquin smiled weakly, trying to ignore the pounding in his head and the churning in his belly. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the bed. His two favorite people in the world were holding his tight, and he felt safe. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, Maria and Manolo resting beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
